mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantean
Atlantean;Fictional super race,named after the United Kingdoms of Atlantis.Also the same name as the planet,that they originally came from. Atlanteans-fictional elder humanoid races,that discovered time travel and developed the Legion of Time Sorcerers. One of the premiere Elder Super Races in the so called Maveric Multiverse.Founders of the Temporal Wormholes and time travel.Founders of the Seven Empires of Atlantis and Great Commonwealth of Galaxies. The Atlanteans invented the concept of the Atlantean Star Castle-huge city sized space station,that orbit planets and if nessessary move through deep space or warp space space. and the small,star ship sized Atlantean Star Palace-a kind of mobile base of operations.The Atlanteans are one of the major controllers and monitors of time travel. http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Atlanteans Ancient Mythology No one knows if this is actually apart of Atlantean History or just some Atlantean Mythology,that has told and retold over the many centuries,based loosely on the lives and events of real people,who once lived.What is known,is many Atlanteans were told theis tales in books,short stories,television cast,holo movies,animated series,graphic novels and such for centuries-adopted and revised for each generation to witness,learn and enjoy. The Saga of the Ancient Sarkhon Family. [[Atlas Sarkhon]] the first son of the first set of twins, was made king over the vast territory by his father.His wife was 2)Cassandra Saskhon-second highest power in the land of Atlantis His twine brother was 3)Prince Lasar Joshua Sarkhon,the first and wife 3)[[]Morganna Sarkhon]] were the second and third highest power in the land.Supreme King Atlas Sarkhon and his brothers sat down laws for Atlantis that the rulers were to fellow.It was to consist of 12 rulers that represented the first rulers -- Atlas Sarkhon and his family through either bloodlines or marrage- who reigned with absolute power of life and death over their subjects. His younger brothers 4)Prince Michael Areon Sarkhon,5)Prince Gideon Harlan Sarkhon and 6) Prince Jared Barnibus Sarkhon were appointed princes and each ruled over a large section of the territory that was distributed to him.Other members of the Imperial House of Sarkhon,who completed the Sarkhon Dynasty were 7)Princess Castria Sarkhon,wife of 8)Count Dargus Shaitanus,9)Princess Casseopea Sarkhon,wife of 10)Baron Horus Karza,11)Princess Astra Sarkhon,wife of 12)Baron Mordu Moonthorn, The most valuable section of the kingdom remained his mother's home on the hilltop and the land surrounding it. This was given to Atlas Sarkhon and his family to rule over until the land were displeased with him and children's reign. Atlas Sarkhon himself had many sons with the succession of the throne always passing to the eldest son. It was also through twelve not only was the ancient City State of Atlantis formed,but would fall into ultimate disaster.Future generation of Sarkhon,Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn would remembered in the names and deeds of these ancient Atlantean,but also would many names be re-used of the surrounding countries-Atlas,Osirhon,Tauron,Asitland,Olympia,Asguard,Tykhon,and such would the names of futures cities,that grow into mighty nation,would spread throughout the world of Atlantis and beyond temporal space or so the myth goes. In the science fiction Atlantis, , '''Atlantis' is'' a city-sized starship located in the Pegasus galaxy. Atlantis serves as the base of operations for the main characters, from which they explore other planets through the Stargate. According to the mythology of the show, the city was built by an advanced race known as the Ancients, and is the basis for the ancient Greek accounts of Lost City of Atlantis. Fictional characters who are from Atlantis. Category:Atlantis in fiction Atlanteans